The Zaechin Life of Ecuram Ferata
This is the prequel to Journal Of An Odd-lifed Rejin. Prolouge Every Derika was once a mortal. Every derika but Ecuram Ferata. His story is much much different than any other. His parents died on his eleventh birthday. His 12th and 13th is a much different story, however.... Beware of the alchemists. Chapter 1- An Almost Lonely Birthday I am EcuramFerata. Today is my 12th birthday. I am spending it almost alone. My parents died last year. I live in a culvert near a lake in Maine. I am constantly attacked by forever-livers. That is my basic story. At eight o'clock, I went outside. The culvert I live in is hidden well by green brush.I walked through the brush. In front of the brush was the lake. There were many dangers. I hopped across the lake using the rocks that are visible from the surface. I was nearly attacked by an alligator snapping turtle many times. I hopped onto the shore and took a deep breath. "Time to go to school." I told myself. The place I hide all of my stuff was near. I ran to it, put on my shoes, put my backpack on my back, and looked at my sword. "Your coming with me today, my friend." I told the sword as if it could talk. The sword was The Reaper Blade. It was handcrafted by my father in Rejinia. It was my most valued possesion. With the sword in my backpack, I walked to my school- Maine Public School for Rejins. I was a loner to most people. Only one saw me as a friend. Her name is Emily. She knows the truth of my life. Where I live, what I am, and my past. I thought about her as I looked at the gift she gave me. I always wore the gift, for it was my shirt. It was hand-stitched by her in the 5th grade. I couldnt have asked for anything better. As I walked to school, I felt like I was being watched. "Hello? Anybody there?" I asked. I heard rustling in the bushes next to the school. "This isnt funny. Who are you?" "YOU-ARE-TAR-GET." I heard a voice say from the bush. I recognized what it was before it revealed itself. It was an eliminator. I ran to the school, the distorted shadow-like robot following me. Once I made it to the school, I realized I was 10 minutes early. Everybody was staring at me. "Ha! Little Erik is running from his own shadow!" one of the awfully rude kids in my school said. I sighed. It was before school and my birthday didnt look good already. "Dont be rude to him like that! How would you like it if YOU were Erik?" a person I instantly recognized as Emily said. Emily walked to my side. She looked at me and smiled. I had somebody who would help defend me. "I would commit suicide because I'd hate myself!" the kid said. I smirked. "What if you werent able to?" I asked. The kid frowned. "Then uhh.... You got me stumped! Stumped by a loner...." the kid said, walking off. I smiled. I may not look like it, but my IQ is 198. Emily has an IQ of 189.01. Go figure. Chapter 2- Dimensional Travel "Why are you here so early anyways, Erik?" Emily asked me. I slightly sighed. "An eliminator tried to eliminate me." I told her. It was kind of weird having an eliminator try to get me. After all, they usually only go after Derikas. "I thought they only go after Derikas..." Emily said, looking slightly confused. She had her right to be confused. "It looked quite like Ejka, too... And it talked like him." I said, starting tom describe the robot. I was even starting to think it WAS Ejka. The demon robot himself after ME? I'm not even that important... "Why was he after you, though?" Emily asked, it being a very serious question. All I could remember was the black smoke from the dark black robot. I needed answers. "I guess he wanted to eliminate me." I told Emily. Emily was quite perplexed with this situation. "Ecuram. I need you to come to my kingdom after school." I heard a voice say. I smiled. The voice was Dreithar. He always had my answers. From where I put my fishing rod to how to get rid of a forever-liver. "Dreithar wishes to see me soon. Come if you wish." I whispered to Emily. Emily kinda shifted her position. "Isnt Dreithar an evil dude?" Emily asked. I kinda frowned. "No. He is actually a quite nice person. Hes just perceived as evil when he really isnt." I responded. Emily looked like she felt better about seeing Dreithar after that. The schoolbell rang and we went to our classroom. The day went by in a blur. Before I knew it, math class was over and it was time to go. I walked into the hallway and searched for Emily. Before I found her, she found me. "I'm ready." Emily said. It was said loud enough for people to hear it, although it was meant to be a whisper. "Awww. Emily and Erik sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." a few girls started singing. Admitedly, I kinda started to blush. Emily and I HAVE been considering going out. But we never got the chance to. "Lets just go." Emily said, walking towards the school doors. I sped to the doors, opened them, held the door open to let a few people including Emily out, and stood at the center of the courtyard. "Wheres the portal?" Emily asked. "Right under your feet," I said, starting to draw the symbols to open the portal. People started to look at me. It is quite strange seeing somebody create cryptic signs of Dreithar, a deity in the middle of a school's courtyard. "TAR-GET-FOUND." I heard the Ejka-like eliminator say. Emily suddenly had a glint of fear in her eyes. The robot wasnt Ejka, but it was quite strong. "Erka jao karab!" a voice said. The voice was of an unknown accent. It sounded like a southern accent mixed with a british accent. It sounded almost Rejin. The robot burst into flames and fell down. "MUST-ELIMINATE-ERRRRIIIIIIKKKKK" the eliminator said in his robotic voice. Emily looked slightly more scared than when the robot came. Everybody was staring at me as if I did it. "W-w-was that you, Erik?" Emily asked. "No. It wasnt me. Lets just get going." I said as I drew the final line. White lights came out of the signs. They turned golden. The school's logo cracked and fell into a dark abyss. "You ready?" I asked Emily. Emily just looked glad to have the robot dead. "Anything to get away from this place." Emily said, talking about the school. There were whispers among everybody. They thought I was a Derika. But im not. If I was a Derika, it would mean more abuse from others than I already get. I jumped down into the dark abyss. Emily jumped in awhile after me. After a minute, I landed in a chair. "Erik, my friend!" a familiar voice said. "Dreithar." I said, smiling. Emily landed in a chair next to me. "I see you brought a friend." Dreithar said. Chapter 3- A Very Talkitive Trio "Erik, before we go on, I have some serious matters to speak about with you." Dreithar said. I suddenly didnt feel like talking. I have no clue why. "Alright. Is it about the eliminators that have been chasing me?" I asked. Emily was kinda looking around the room. She was astonished by how many things were golden. I felt like saying its actually all spray-painted gold, but I didnt feel like telling her. "Well, it isnt just the eliminators, ya know. Theres also the alchemists." Dreithar said. Emily suddenly jumped into the conversation. "Alchemists!? Arent those dudes the guys who transmute stuff into gold, and they try to make themselves live forever, and they are evil scientists?" Emily asked. Dreithar opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. "Yes, Emily. Those are alchemists." I said after about two minutes, Dreithar wouldve said this if he wasnt astounded with her vast knowledge of the dark arts. "Well, theyre trying to capture you and make you an experiment." Dreithar said. Alchemists? Experiments? The two mix, and they turn into a dark potion. "Why?" I asked, wondering. Dreithar looked kinda reluctant to tell me. "They want to turn you into a Derika." Dreithar said. I thought this was impossible. "But, thats impossible! Hes a Zaechin!" Emily said. Dreithar continued to tell us. "Well, its actually very possible, especially in this state. Erik, do you know your Bamokien Name?" Dreithar asked. I felt ashamed when I said it. Epic Failiure was it's main translation. "Yes... It's EcuramFerata." I responded. Emily suddenly looked suprised. "Ferata!? Your a Ferata?" Emily asked. I didnt see what was so astonishing about being a Ferata. "Erik, Ferata means Amaran.... And Amaran is the main race of Derikas... And you are 0.1% Amaran..." Dreithar explained. It all suddenly made sense. I realized that I was always slightly Derika. I could use magic. "Eraka desfeto verifino" I said. It was the confirmation spell for Derikas. It would make the chair you are sitting on lift. "AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" I yelped as the chair I was in lifted a few centimeters. "See? Slightly Derika." Dreithar said, as if it was obvious all along. "Well, Howd you know, Dreithar?" Emily asked. "I know lots of things." Dreithar said. My chair went back down and I was glad that my chair wasnt levitating anymore. "I think I should get back home." Emily said. Dreithar nodded and snapped his fingers, teleporting Emily to her front door. "I believe it is time for you to go aswell, Erik." Dreithar said. I was fine with that. "Alright." I said Dreithar snapped his fingers and the world turned black. Chapter 4- The Coming Storm When my conciousness returned, I realized that only an hour had passed since school was over. The clouds were grey. An electrical storm was coming. Not just any storm. For some reason, it had transported into this universe by an unknown cause... Atleast thats what the town kook says. And the town kook back in Gravity Falls was right alot of the time, so I believed this town kook. When the storm started, all nether seemed to break loose.... "Sherak maroe katah" I heard a voice say. It sounded alot like me, so I figured it must be my cousin, Ethraka. But theres one thing about him- He is a '''HyperDerika. ''' "Cousin?... Is that you?..." I asked. I heard steps walking towards me. They werent Ethraka's steps. They were the steps of an alchemist's robot. And it wasnt spellwork he was doing. He was speaking in Dreitharan. '''Not even Dreithar has the courage to do that. "Merokaba desfeto krehan" the robot said. I didnt know Dreitharan. Its too much of a dark language for me to comprehend... "Uhh... forty-three?" I guessed, not even knowing what the robot had said. I instantly knew this was the wrong thing to say. "Drekamo derkloim!!!" the robot screamed, sparks flying out of his head. Then, the robot blew up... Just like that. Poof. Gone forever. Do not pass go. Then I realized- the kook was right once again. The storm was starting to duplicate across the world. Several lightning struck the ground at one, causing lots of fires. I then realized it was morse code. It translated to an E. Whenever lightning struck again, I translated it into letters. It spelt out "ERIK WE ARE COMING FOR YOU". I feel sorry for any other person named Erik that translated it. I then looked around. Everything was burning. "I TOLD Y'ALL THE APOCALYPSE WAS COMING!" the kook said. It did seem like the apocalypse was arriving. Although nobody was being smitten that I could see. I stepped out of the culvert and choas decided to hit. The earth's foundation started to fall apart as an earthquake struck. It seemed to be a very large one. I ran towards the neighborhood. "Where are you, Erik Ferata!?" I heard a voice say. The voice was an alchemist's. I was doomed. The creature threw a potion of confusion at everybody. "Whooo ammm I?" I heard people ask. Luckily, I wasnt hit with the potion. If I was, there wouldve been deadly effects on me. Emily wasnt hit, either. I didnt see her, though. I must face my fears and attempt to destroy the alchemist. "Alchemist! I am Erik Ferata. Zaechin of Maine. I wish to fight!" I said. Everybody was still under the potion of confusion. Therefore, they were confused and didnt hear me. "Then a fight there shall be." The alchemist said. The alchemist grabbed several potions of wither. I grabbed my sword. The alchemist threw the potions at me. I dodged each potion and wasnt affected. I attacked the alchemist. The alchemist fell over. I had temporarily killed him. I threw the corrupt human into the water and he sunk to the bottom of the lake. Just then, the potion effects wore off. "What happened?" I heard alot of people ask others. ''You may have won this round, but we WILL get you, Erik Ferata, Zaechin of Maine! ''I heard a voice say in my head. "Nice joke." I said to the lake. The storm was still going on, but at much less of intensity. I realized I was still holding my sword,so I put it away. "He saved us! That young feller saved us!" the town kook said, pointing over at me. He was the only one unaffected by the potions. I found that kinda weird, but it made sense. Anybodys first name, middle name and last name are Darrel should already be confused. "You always say he does amazing things, but he doesnt... Hes just a loner that has a loner for a friend!" somebody said. The kook thought of something to say and found his words. "Look at his sword! It's the reaper blade!" the kook said. The person sighed. "Swords are illegal here. And the Reaper Blade is only a legend..." the person said. I took a better look at the person responding to the kook's questions. It looked very much like my principal... "I saw 'im talk to a big giant and scary lookin dragon!" the kook said. My principal suddenly looked at me. "Derika! Erik Ferata is a Derika! He must be killed!" my principal shouted. I then had a sudden sense of realization- '''my principal was Ejka. Chapter 5- Eliminated. My principal ran towards me and I took out my sword. "Stay back! I have the reaper blade, crafted by my father in harsh times!" I warned Ejka. "THAT-HAS-NO-A-FECT-ON-ME." Ejka said. The kook was cheering me on. "YEAH! YOU GO KILL THAT ELIMINATOR, MR. ZAECHIN!" the kook said. I didnt know that the kook knew I was Zaechin. I started dwelling on the idea he may be somebody stronger than Dreithar in disguise. That was when Ejka knocked me down. "PREPARE-TO-DIE-DARE-EEE-KA!" Ejka yelled. The kook frowned and suddenly stopped talking like a hillbilly and shapeshifted into a wolf. A wolf with red eyes. It was blue. His voice was suddenly in an austrian accent. "Thats enough killing." the wolf said, trying to snap, but instead decided to bark. Ejka then dissasembled. "I am looking forward to seeing you. My foresight doesnt lie. No matter how much you fight them, they will still capture you. And sadly, none of us can do anything about it... Farewell, Erik." the wolf said, vanishing. I put my sword away. I threw a potion of amnesia that i found on the ground at everybody to make sure they didnt remember anything that had just happened. "Wait a second.. Ejka is a shadow..." I started to say to myself. But it was too late. Ejka had already re-risen. Nobody could help me. "PRE-PAIR-TO-DIE." Ejka said. Everybody looked at me when I stared at the robot. I finally realized what the stakes were. Ejka wouldnt kill me. He would capture me. I ran away as fast as I could. Luckily Ejka was slower than me. But only slightly at that. "Erik! Hurry! Come in!" I heard a voice say. I recognized it as Emily and ran to her house. She let me in, closed the door, and locked it. "Now Ejka is chasing you." Emily said. I nodded, unable to speak. "Well, what should we do?" Emily asked. I still couldnt speak. I had no clue why. I shrugged my shoulders. "And why arent you talking?" Emily asked, her voice getting a little scared-sounding. I tried to mouth out, "I dont know", but my mouth couldnt even open. "Erik! He threw a potion of the zipped mouth at you! Only deities can heal that!" Emily said, sounding very scared. The wolf appeared in the corner. "Hello, Erik. Hello, Emily. And hello, healed mouth." the wolf said, barking. I could open my mouth again, thankfully. "Thank you, Mr. Wolf." I said. The wolf smiled. "You can call me Amaros." he said. The wolf vanished. "Wow. You get alot of help." Emily said. I smiled. "Yes, yes I do." I responded. "It's actually kind of scary, dont you think?" Emily asked. I nodded. "Yes, it quite-AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!" I yelped, pulled out of the house by a long metal arm. It was Ejka. I was about to be eliminated. "YOU-ARE-COME-ING-WITH-ME." Ejka said. The world turned black. I had been tranquilized. It was surely the end of EcuramFerata. Chapter 6- The Horrid Process of Derikanization "Wonerful to see you, Erik." a voice said. I could barely see. I could barely hear, also. The world was cold and dark. Was I dead? Was I alive? No. I was somewhere inbetween. "...Who... are... you?..." I asked. I was suprised with my weak voice. "Youll see when your vision returns in 3... 2... 1." the voice said. I could suddenly see again. Everything was good with my sight but one thing- it was all black and white. The pain felt worse than death. I tried to look at the dark figure in my sight, but whenever i tried, a strange image of a book popped into my head. "I... cant... see... you..." I said in my weak, weak voice. Laughing echoed in the room. It wasnt the normal laughing that you laugh, It sounded like the person in the room was very old. Atleast two centuries. This concerned me greatly "Well, my weakened experiment, I am Ayak Krahm. Come to think about it, Krahm is Dreitharan for Ecuram." the person said. Ayak was an evil alchemist from what I heard. He created many things that I fear. "What... will... you... do... to... me..." I asked. Ayak laughed again. "Havent you heard? Your going to become a Derika." Ayak said. I had forgotten all about that. Ayak's magic had my mind distorted. My mind suddenly got less fuzzy. "Why do you wish to turn me into a Derika?" I asked. The response was completely unexpected. "Aramla katah lao!" Ayak yelled. My mind got even fuzzier than ever. It made tears form in my eyes. "Less questions, more transforming!" Ayak said. The sound of gear turning came and I felt liquid being pumped into my body. "Alright. Amaran deoxyribonucleic acid is being pumped into your body. Be prepared to feel a world of pain, my creation!" Ayak said. I didnt have time to ask questions. There was too much pain to concentrate on life. It felt like Haskoradom had been released into my body and was wrecking chaos. Ayak's maniacal laugh echoed in my ears. I started to get hallucinations. I was sure I was going insane. Chapter 7- A Failed Rescue It felt like 12 months after I had been captured. I heard voices. I felt more deoxyribonucleic acid pumping into my blood every second. I heard a bark and a dragon roar. My hearing became clear and I could hear what they were saying, but only faintly. "Unhand Ecuram, Ayak!" I heard a snarling voice say. "Why no, my creations! I would never unahand him!" Ayak said. Ayak's voice was the only one I could recognize. "Erik, my friend. I will rescue you from these DNA transferers." I heard a voice say to me. I felt a searing pain in my chest and the yelp of a dog. I saw the cryptic book again. I felt two people tugging at my body in opposite directions. I was suddenly falling down. I crashed through two floors. When I landed, I was on what it felt like was wood. My strength suddenly came back- I felt like I could snap a block of iron in half. The Reaper Blade appeared in my hand. I held it. I stood up and felt perfectly fine. My vision was still black and white. It must not have healed yet, "NO!!!" Ayak screeched. Ayak threw on a black cloak and jumped down to where I was. "HYPERDERIKA!!!" He screeched. Ayak thrusted his sword at me and I blocked. I remembered I was part Derika. I summoned fire and threw it at the wall. It caught fire. "You shall die, boy!" Ayak yelled at me. I slightly smirked. "Not if you die first" I responded. Ayak smirked back. "No, youll die." he said. Ayak slashed at my back and pain rushed through me. I fell to the ground and attacked Ayak's feet. He fell down aswell. "Live or die!?" I asked. Ayak had no fear in his eyes. "Die." he said. "Wrong." I responded, punching him at extreme strength towards the head. Ayak was knocked out. I was satisfied. Ayak dropped his sword. Mine vanished. I fell into darkness, then. I closed my eyes and... Category:EpicFailiure's Fanfics Category:The Derika Series Category:Fanfictions Category:Finished Fanfictions